Conventional power supplies may include one or more DC to DC converters to produce a respective output voltage to power a load. One type of DC-to-DC converter is a single-stage power converter system. As its name suggests, in the single-stage power converter system, each phase includes a single power converter to convert an input voltage such as 12 V DC (Volts Direct Current) into a respective target output voltage such as 1 volt DC to power a load.
One type of power converter is a buck converter. A so-called Constant ON Time (COT) switching buck regulator has fixed ON-time and uses off-time Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) to regulate an output voltage. In general, to maintain an output voltage within a desired range, the buck converter compares the magnitude of a generated output voltage to control respective switch circuitry (such as a control switch and synchronous switch).